A Good Error
by EmSensei
Summary: When Fuji received his punishment, Tezuka received his gift. It was the start of their fleeting dream. TezuFuji. AU
1. False Impression

**A Good Error  
**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi  
AU, YAOI, a bit of Fantasy  
Summary: When Fuji received his punishment, Tezuka received his gift. It was the start of their fleeting dream. AU.  
A/N:  
- No gender bending  
- Even though 'Greek myth' will be mentioned, nothing of sorts in this fic is connected to Greek myth, or anything Greek in that matter :)

I - False Impression

The night was like any other—cold, and even colder because it was winter, and was always the peak time for exhaustion to leach into his bones after busy work. There was lesser time for himself these days. Even his weekends were consumed for unfinished documents and that wasn't even enough. For the coming Christmas season, their company, Tokugawa Co., assumed extra work for a yearly charity project. This year Tezuka Kunimitsu was assigned as the chairman for the committee, so he had to split time wisely for his other position, of which was directing the administration department.

Tezuka had been very, very careful. Promoted for the high profile position four months ago, and only at 27, it had made his parents so proud, his co-workers somehow had expected it, even the CEO Tokugawa Kazuya was expecting a lot. Thus he gave all reasonable effort to adjust, but still, being a director made him feel suicidal sometimes, if the mountain of stress he was receiving was sure to burn his body lifeless any moment anyway.

And then the result of the random, fish-bowl selection among department heads for the yearly charity work committee chairman turned out to be him.

And everyone was just _too busy_ to have consideration that he was still adjusting on his current position and relieve him.

Tezuka dug his gloved hands into the hollow pocket of his black coat. He hastened his long strides to make it for the last train schedule and before the freezing cold granted snowfall to catch up on his way to his apartment.

_Announcement:  
The last trip will be changed from 11 pm to 10:00 pm for an inspection._

It was 10:30 pm. _Damnit_, he cursed to himself. _Off to traffic, then..._

Tezuka loosened up upon the drawing sight of his apartment, which without any lights opened, was pitch black, something expected because he lived alone. It was 12; he couldn't wait to collapse on his bed.

Walking to his garage to open the front light, Tezuka found himself tripping over something that had blocked his way.

"What the—?" As lights came, Tezuka was equally surprised and afraid at the sight in front of him, although his face remained stolid, he definitely was. Who wouldn't be? There was a person on his garage, lying prone on the cement between his dysfunctional motorcycle and the wall. Tezuka immediately noted a petite body that was covered with a single, large piece of thin, white cloth akin to Greek myth gods, but most parts were dirtied to brown. He also noted that the person was pale, but not so pale to pass as dead.

He breathed and calmed down.

Tezuka would have thought it was a grisly ghost, if he believed in such. Right now he only wondered how the body was tolerating the cold with its get up.

Getting to his feet, Tezuka reached for something convenient - which happened to be an umbrella - and nudged the person on the shoulder. No response, but Tezuka heard a small cry which stirred pity from him. The word charity came to his mind. Tezuka momentarily forgot his exhaustion and started collecting the muddy body into his house.

"Inui,"

"It's past 12."

"There's an emergency. Hospital's far and I'm tired. I know you'd be awake." Inui Sadaharu, a former tennis club mate, was a doctor now. Everyone else from the team practically managed different living aside from Echizen who expectedly remained in the sport. He knew because when time permits it, they set reunions along with the rival teams to catch up on things and, of course, to replenish their favorite sport.

"Hmm..." Inui scribbled information as he assessed the body on the sofa fixedly.

"I didn't see major injuries so I thought I didn't have to bring her to the hospital." Tezuka said. "Is that right?"

"You needed first aid, and she's not dying, so yes."

"Well... while you are busy checking, I'll just go buy her some clothes."

"Buy her?"

"Don't expect me to have female clothes."

"My bad," Inui chuckled. "Make it fast though."

"Hn."

Tezuka found yet another reason to credit 24-hour variety shops other than buying a late meal. He entered the ladies' section and searched hastily, hoping he wouldn't bump onto someone _curious_ to ask his purpose on the female wardrobe section. Not that he was ashamed, it was better to be safe from scandalmongers. He really had enough interrogation of his non-existent love life...

"No major injuries as you said. Only small abrasions, some cuts and bruises, normal vital signs..." Inui flipped his notebook. "She's pale so I took blood samples. I'll explain the results tomorrow afternoon."

Tezuka was unconvinced. "She's unconscious."

"She's just sleeping."

"No other problems?"

"I didn't do complete physical assessment, Tezuka. Not without her consent." Inui adjusted his glasses. "I'd still suggest you bring her to the hospital. Have her bones examined just incase, to make sure nothing is broken. And you see, with her face she might be a victim of uh, but I hope not, _rape_. I'm not the right person to check on that."

"Oh." Tezuka was suddenly worried, lest his generosity get mistaken for something bad as rape. "I think I'll contact her family."

"Here, referral papers. It's all set. I'll be going then." Before he exited, Inui paused and turned to Tezuka who was escorting him behind. He patted Tezuka's shoulder. "Even though it kills you, the charity chairman position suits you well, Tezuka." He chuckled. "You'll have good karma in the end. I can feel it."

Tezuka made a tiny smile, a thing he did only on appropriate times. "Thank you, Inui."

* * *

Now aided with a towel and a basin of water, Tezuka started wiping the dirt off from the exposed parts of her body. _Her body is really thin. Did she have enough food to eat? _He couldn't give her a tub bath—that alone was atrocious, if not getting accused of sexual harassment if ever she wakes up.

Upon clearer view, Tezuka was stunned at the rare beauty in front of him. She was definitely one of those types that lured beasts out of men. And with her tattered appearance, dumped callously on his garage, Tezuka hoped Inui's theory wasn't true.

Much as Tezuka disgust over the muddy clothes seeping germs to her skin, he didn't have the heart to undress her so he waited. He readied the new clothes aside and decided to prepare the bathroom.

When he came back, he was surprised to see the girl awake. Her knees was pressed to her chest and appeared obviously lost in his living room.

Tezuka caught her attention by clearing his throat. The _girl_ lifted her head and pored over him.

"Here, I brought this for you." Tezuka started, handing a paper bag. "Clothes. You cannot stay dirty like that. I'll talk to you later when you finish your bath."

"Where am…"

"I'll lead you to the bathroom."

* * *

"Where am I? Bathroom?" The girl muttered as she gazed around the white tiled room. "He told me to take a bath here… Ah yes, the section of a house where one takes a bath is the bathroom."

She continued walking around, taking time to touch all things as if she'd never seen them before.

"This must be the human bathtub, but this one bigger and rounder than what I saw on books. The water smells so nice too." She dipped his hands on the tub, feeling the warm water. Then she removed her clothes and finally immersed herself in the pool of liquid.

"He said these are my clothes. What are these little things?" She held up a piece made of two patches with two straps. "Strange little piece of cloth. How can this cover my body?" She placed them aside, dug inside the paper bag and found another. "I saw a human wearing this one… hmm…" Quite struggling, she managed to fit the dress. Smiling a little, although it was a sad smile, she thought it wasn't that bad as she found her reflection on the mirror.

Now wearing a straight peach dress with a large heart and strawberry print on front, she came out from the bathroom, looking as fresh as ever.

* * *

Tezuka was even more stunned. Her fresh beauty was indescribable that he was at loss for words. He didn't mind the flat-board chests at all. And there seem to have enchanting specks in her cool blue eyes...

"Thank you very much. I was thinking how kind-hearted you are. I'm so glad to meet you. You even gave me something to wear. I don't need the smaller clothes though, this one is perfect. Here."

_Smaller clothes? _Tezuka looked inside the bag and found the bra and underwear she was supposed to use. "You're not wearing them?" He eyed her as if she was crazy. _After the trouble and humiliation of finding the smallest size..._

"Yes. What am I supposed to cover with that anyway?"

Tezuka was dumbfounded, so underneath that dress was blank? _She must be kidding. _He tried to fight the heat that was creeping up to his cheeks.

"Anyway... how is your body feeling? Are you hurting somewhere?"

"No. I feel cool actually. Thanks for the bath, Mr... What is your name?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"It's nice to meet you Tezuka. I'm Fuji Syusuke." She bowed at him. "I like your name. You seem to be a really nice man." She smiled.

"...Hn." Tezuka was still thinking about the impropriety of her lack of undergarments. He coughed neatly. "Well then. Would you like to explain your situation, yes? I found you on my garage and I called up a doctor to check. You seem to be in a normal condition. Did you, by some means, try getting into my house?"

There wasn't even a hint of guilt. She only cocked her head to side, confused. Tezuka tried not to be distracted.

"Speak. Or do you want me to call the police?"

She looked offended. "I am not a criminal."

"Then explain. Where did you come from? What brought you here? Where is your family?"

"You wouldn't understand where I came from. And I have no family."

Tezuka sighed. She could've said she didn't want to tell him. Not many people trust easily anyway. And it was better if he stayed out whatever her business was. She didn't seem to be a rape victim either. "At any rate, now that you feel better, I'll walk you to your home. It's dark." He handed her a coat. "Wear that. Let's go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I don't have a home."

"To your relative's home, then,"

"Didn't I tell you? I have none." The girl said. "It is my first time in this world_—_"

"What?"

"_—_I mean this town!" Fuji chuckled nervously.

Tezuka raised a cynical eyebrow. "You are in Tokyo."

"City, then. Ahaha. I forgot. So, can I just live here, Tezuka?"

"What?" Tezuka was starting find the word silly.

"Can I live here?" She repeated simply, a smile on her lips. The flash on her blue eyes told Tezuka that she_ wasn't_ joking. "Please?"

Firstly, she crashed on his garage like a grubby ghost. Secondly, she made him call up a doctor in the middle of the night and buy girly things. Thirdly, she told him she didn't like underwear. And finally, she was bluntly asking him if she could live here?

"No."

Immediately, her face fell. Tezuka almost wanted to take back what he had said and agree. But what did he know about this _girl_? She could be a thief, or a murderer, if he was dumb enough not to suspect her otherwise.

And the idea of having a total stranger pleading to live with him was enough to clutter his neurons... and by a woman at that. Their encounter was probably one of the most bizarre phenomenons in his life.

"Listen, Fuji Syusuke, what you are asking is... improper." Tezuka chose between absurd and ridiculous, but he didn't want to offend or embarrass her. "However, I'll let you stay for sleep. It's 3 am. By daylight, you're free to leave." He explained flatly.

She was silent and obviously looked disappointed. Her eyes were on the floor and the paper bag handle was crumpling under her tight grip. Tezuka had wondered why, it was _his_ house, so it's just natural that she has to leave, right?

"I'm sorry... I understand." Fuji muttered dejectedly.

"Hn." Tezuka was starting to feel a little relieved. He was glad that it was Saturday tomorrow. "I'll accompany you tomorrow, don't worry." But her expression didn't change. Her uncanny behavior didn't make sense to Tezuka. If she happened to be a real thief, there's nothing of value she can take from his house anyway, except his wallet, which he made sure to be hidden well later. If she happened to be a murder, she couldn't kill him either since he had black belt on several martial arts his grandfather had taught him.

"It's settled then. Fuji Syusuke, I'll prepare your futon on the living room. You can eat while waiting." He led their way to the kitchen.

"...Okay..." Fuji replied. "By the way, you kept calling my whole name. Call me Fuji or Syusuke."

Tezuka suddenly stopped as if he was shot by something.

"Tezuka?" Fuji stared at him, looking utterly cute with her confused eyes.

_Wait a minute_... "Fuji Syusuke... as in Syu_suke_?"

"Yes."

"You're a male?"

"Yes."

Tezuka blinked, almost at loss for words again. "Are you sure?"

"_Wha—?_" Fuji furrowed his brows. "Of course!"

Blood drained from Tezuka's face and he suddenly wanted to hide, or have someone pop out right there to laugh at him and tell him he how stupid he was, although in real life no one had ever done such things at him, but he felt the need to hear it for the first time.

"They tell me I look like a girl though." Fuji peeked at him. "Something wrong?"

Starting from their odd_ rendezvous_ up to Fuji's dress and their conversation, things were just totally out of place. He would like to say yes and fix their misunderstandings but he thought he would just do them later because he terribly needed sleep_ now_ before exhaustion finally kills him. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

"Ah."

To be continued

* * *

Random: Ack. ShinPoT and the PairPuri fanbooks FTW! I believe everyone is reading it too, yes? I do hope so~ Eventhough there's not enough panel for them yet, (character spoiler alert) I'm already loving Tokugawa Kazuya, Irie Kanata, Krauser and Yamato-Buchou.

Please review!


	2. Odd Surprise

Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi  
A/N:  
-Thank you for the reviews. Here's chap 2 and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
-If you're wondering if a woman could have such flat chest, it's yes, because in real life I know several people who really does have flat (as in flat-board with no humps at all) chest, and they aren't tomboy. :)

* * *

II - Odd Surprise

11:05 am

Tezuka didn't feel comfortable waking at such unsightly hour. He could've done a lot, but he chose to overlook it, he had set the weekend off from doing any work related activity for the sake of his physical health anyway, besides, he had slept at 3 am and was just giving himself enough justice. He loved the energized feeling after eight hours of sleep, especially with the anticipation of his free weekend ahead.

All he was left to do was to send Fuji off somewhere out there.

But as Tezuka descended to the living room, he found no trace of his semi-welcomed guest's presence. Did Fuji already grab something away? Discovered that nothing's worth taking away?

For the relaxing weekend he had longed for, Tezuka was determined to avoid stress at any cost, so he would start his morning off by making a warm, delicious, meal... and then forget that he and Fuji had ever met...

"Surprise!"

Right beside the dining table was Fuji. His arms shot wide open in the air like he'd thrown invisible confetti, the lights also gave a glowing effect against his brown hair and he had a big, overly-happy smile on his face. "Surprise, Tezuka!"

Tezuka's brows rose and his mouth slightly fell open. He cleared his throat. "Goodmorning to you, too."

"I made all these foods for you!"

Fuji's arms gracefully waved down to present the table. He didn't see it before, but there was, indeed, bowls and plates of fresh and steaming meal that covered his four-man table. He probably did get surprised, but of Fuji's beaming presence instead of the food itself to notice.

"Well?" Fuji placed his arms behind his back and bit his lip. "Aren't you... surprised?"

"You're quite a shocker yourself." Tezuka settled himself to a chair. "Who wouldn't be? To find your guest surprising you with a meal fest when there is no occasion and with foods you didn't even have in stock. In fact, you've been surprising me with _weird_ things since yesterday I wish I didn't pick you up."

Fuji's face fell.

"No—sorry. Don't take it badly. I'm just, well, surprised... as you wanted me to be. I didn't mean the last part."

"Uhm, okay... Let's eat?"

The meal was equally screaming temptation and doubt—they smelled and looked too good to be true. When Fuji heedlessly indulged on his own cooking, Tezuka relented. He spooned on each bowl and he quickly identified its outstanding quality, the best from what he had so far. Neither Kawamura's nor his mother's cooking matched. Not that he was belittling them against Fuji; he was just realizing a fact.

"You've finished them all. I'm so happy."

Tezuka managed not to look as pleased as he'd felt. "Thank you, Fuji. I must say your cooking skills are above average." He dabbed table napkin on his mouth which now fell on a thin, impassive line. "Well then, shall we talk seriously now? Or would you still like to continue the innocent-act? I'm not stupid, Fuji. There must be something you wanted to accomplish by doing these."

The brown head shot backwards, blue eyes pinpoint upon his question. "I don't know what kind of acting you're accusing me of." Fuji began awkwardly. "But I do want to stay here."

"For what reason?" Tezuka's eyes narrowed.

"Tokyo is such a big city... It's called a wonderful city with many places to visit... but you see... I'm kind of afraid to go around and—I'm not a coward though—"

"—Get to the point."

"What do you want me to say?"

Tezuka's hand slammed on the table and Fuji's shoulder jumped slightly. "Don't ask. Just answer my questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A whole minute passed, with a deep-in-thought Fuji fidgeting and biting his lip all along. Tezuka waited _very _patiently.

"Since I want to live here, I think I should be honest... no secrets, right? But promise me first that you will believe me."

Tezuka's eyes swivelled between the table and Fuji a few times. "I'd like to remind you that you are in no position to offer conditions. Start."

Fuji breathed deeply. "I wasn't a human before—"

"—wait. Stop this nonsense." Tezuka stood from his chair, holding his temple. "Right... why would you tell me?" Tezuka looked as if he was talking to himself now. "How wrong I was. Of course you wouldn't. Do you think that I'm fool enough to believe you?"

"I'm not fooling you." said Fuji, his voice rising in plea. "I never wanted to be here on this troublesome, scary world at all. I was trashed out from mine. I had no choice. Humans are necessary evil and as much as possible I don't want to be with greedy creatures but being alone would be hard and lonely and—"

"Stop. I've had enough. Please leave."

"W-What?" Fuji looked frantic. "I-I'm not yet done explaining—"

"Stop or I'll call someone to haul you out."

"I'll prove it to you!" Fuji cried.

"Can't you just be grateful for what I've done to you?" said Tezuka. "Is this what a_ human _like me deserve after helping a mere stranger who could've died from hypothermia?"

"H-hypo? But I have no idea what that is." Then shame had spread all over Fuji's face. "But I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm..." He brought his head low.

There must be something Fuji really did want, and for whatever reason Tezuka was trying to assume, at the back of his head he hoped that it wasn't something terrible. Fuji looked dainty that Tezuka couldn't imagine him plotting something bad. And that if only Fuji would tell him his problem, Tezuka might even cooperate. And he couldn't contemplate on why he even thought of it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so..." Fuji repeated.

"Since you are so sorry now, kindly tell me what your motive is. There must be some explanation on why you're so persistent." Tezuka pushed.

And then, Fuji began sobbing.

Oh dear... the least thing Tezuka ever wanted was to deal with people crying.

"I—I promise—that—everything that—I've said and—would say are all true..."

Tezuka sat again. He felt a wave of sympathy at the sight of misery before him. He would have thought Fuji had a mental disorder, but Fuji seemed like what a normal person would turn into in utter desperation. Tezuka remembered from an old memory of his parents that had looked the same way: begging relatives for a temporary shelter after his grandfather died and when his aunt sold the house they were living in.

"Listen, Fuji. I'm willing to help you in any way I can. I can help you raise funds if you desperately needed money. I just wanted you to tell me honestly what your intentions are." Tezuka managed to say gently that it sounded unfamiliar he almost shivered. And again, he couldn't contemplate on why he thought of such an offer.

Slowly, Fuji lilted his head. "You're very kind, Tezuka..." He offered a small smile. "But I understand that it isn't easy to believe me so—"

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji, please..." Now the odds of Fuji having a mental illness were getting higher.

"I hope you can let me finish and prove my point."

Tezuka was unsure if he would consider. He was suddenly curious—for the guy swearing he wasn't a human—but he didn't expect anything _magical_. The mere thought of it was ridiculous. "Fine."

There was hesitation on Fuji's face and he was, again, taking longer time to respond.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm a human now."

Tezuka could see how Fuji faltered under the look he'd given him. "I thought you're _not_ fooling me." He stood up and stepped away, dismayed.

Or maybe he should just find the city's mental institution's hotline instead of getting pumped up...

"Please hear me out. By throwing me here, I am to be called a human. I can still use my power, but it will consume five years of my remaining lifespan. It was to make sure that we who are granted thousands of years of living die in this world. And since I wanted you to believe me..." Fuji stood. "I'll show it it... my proof."

From Fuji's feet, ravaging ice appeared until it swept Tezuka's entire apartment frozen. Tezuka felt his body went numb in shock on the apparition before him. It suddenly turned freezing cold, "_What?_"

"I came from Earph. It's the same as yours, but we only have one continent and one leader. We have longer life, granted with nature's elemental powers, because while all depend on nature to live, it is also our worst enemy. And we know about your greedy world called Earth through our books."

"This is crazy..."

"Being sent here is a punishment. A death sentence. For an instance, a 450-year-old man will immediately rot and turn into dust once sent here, because humans don't live long." Fuji closed his eyes, sighed, and then opened it.

"H-How old are you?" Tezuka found himself asking, his breath unbelievably forming thick clouds.

"Twenty-one. The likes of me, who are young, will struggle to live under the rules of greed and money until I die. If suicidal, use all the powers until it consume your short life-span away."

"Am I dreaming?" Tezuka voice quavered. He closed his eyes. "Wake up, Tezuka Kunimitsu." But Tezuka was stuck in the reality of freezing to death, he wanted to open the stove for the slightest heat source but his feet were trapped on ice.

"Do you believe me now?" Fuji asked hopefully.

"If the ice disappears I'll believe you."

The ice vanished as quickly as it violently spread. Tezuka was on his knees, absorbing all the existing heat he can gather. It still wasn't easy to believe. Maybe it would be easier to believe that he was going crazy instead... That Fuji's insanity had infected him...

A loud thud caught his attention. It was the sound of Fuji's body that had collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Nnn-n." Fuji groaned. Tezuka waited until Fuji's fluttering eyes open. "W-Where am I?" His blue eyes were searching. "Tezuka? Tezuka?"

"I'm here to your right."

"Tezuka." Fuji smiled weakly. "I thought you've finally thrown me out." Fuji voice struggled to sound better.

"Just rest. I'll prepare you something to eat later." Tezuka peered at Fuji questioningly. "Is it because of... _that_?"

"Do you believe it now?" Fuji whispered, pleading.

Tezuka shrugged then nodded.

"I used to do it well. A natural skill I posses. But today, it just took 5 years of my life. Who knows, maybe, I'll die next week, or tomorrow...?"

"Don't get so morbid. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"Don't be sorry." Fuji dissapproved gently. "It was the only way you'll believe me. But I scared and confused you. It's my fault. My entire fault."

"I suppose you did something bad in your world that's why you're here. Some sort of..." Tezuka didn't like where his thoughts were leading him. "...crime, maybe?" So Fuji was a criminal after all?

"Murder. I took the murder accusation from my brother."

Tezuka was taken aback. "You don't have to say it so bluntly!"

"But I promised to be honest, didn't I? You wanted me to." Fuji took his hand, there was a light of determination in his eyes that Tezuka really couldn't understand and was even making the hairs on his back rise.

"Take it slowly. I'm not forcing you to tell—"

"My brother overdid his powers and killed the person he was rescuing from forest fire instead. I came. People followed and found out. Because we have the same power, I covered up for him. I didn't want my precious otouto to receive the punishment... he's only 13."

Tezuka wanted to pull his hand from Fuji's, but it stayed still. "Why do you say these things to me? You don't even know me."

"I want you to trust me. I-I know humans don't trust that easily—"

So it turned out that Fuji was a good person but... "Are you _that_ desperate?"

"I..." Fuji faltered. He blinked and swallowed, fighting the emotions that are ready to spill.

"I'm sorry." said Tezuka. "I've been told I intimidate people when I speak. But I've been working on that. I'm just saying it's still too early... for both of us."

Fuji chuckled. "N-no, don't apologize. You were good to me."

"If I'm good to you, my suspicions wouldn't make you lie there all upset."

"It's natural to suspect me. I'm a stranger. I'm sorry that I was making you uncomfortable. But," Fuji's eyes, which didn't look close to tears anymore, pierced him, seemingly adoring him. "But I feel that I can trust you. That's why I wanted to convince you fast. You were kind, generous and you were—"

"Also a stranger. You don't know me." Tezuka sighed. "Why do you assume that much of me?"

Fuji craned his neck, finding a comfortable position. "I was dumped in several places for days. They were disgusted; some wanted to take my clothes off... How terrifying it was for me. But kami pitied me. He didn't stop _dumping_ me from one place to another until I got here." Fuji's fingers curled around his hand gently until it settled firmly. "You didn't even know me. I was dirty, ugly and downright horrible, but you rescued me, gave me comfort and safety, offered me clothes... I was so grateful. I already knew it was the start of my second life."

Tezuka eyes dropped to their connected hands. He felt an instant rush of affection towards Fuji's words, genuinely grateful and reflected in his glowing eyes. There were still so many things he wanted to know and ask about Fuji, but he was going to let it pass for now and offer rest for the obviously exhausted, blue eyed boy.

TBC

I do hope to receive some comments.


End file.
